1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunication systems, and more particularly to a system and method for providing customer and operator services to automated telecommunication platforms.
2. Related Art
In today's environment of increased competition and technological advancements in the telecommunications industry, service providers are constantly offering new products and services (hereinafter "services") to their customers. In order to support the new services, a wide variety of new and revised network components are continuously being deployed into the telecommunications network. Many of these new services are provided by automated systems that require little or no human intervention. Typically, customers interact with such systems by responding to digitized voice prompts provided by audio response units (ARUs) and the like. Customers typically enter data and select options by using their telephone keypads which generate Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) signals. Alternatively, some automated systems are equipped with voice recognition devices that allow customers to enter data and select options by speaking into their telephone handsets.
An example of a service that is typically provided by an automated platform is a telephone debit card service. Such services allow customers to make long distance telephone calls using prepaid cards (also referred to as "debit cards"). The debit cards are generally purchased by customers in predetermined dollar amounts. Once purchased, customers dial the telephone number printed on the card to access a particular automated debit card service platform. This telephone number is referred to herein as the "access number". Customers are then prompted to enter their account and personal identification numbers (PINs). Such numbers are typically printed on the debit card product. After such numbers are verified by the system, long distance telephone calls are charged against a debit card account associated with the debit card. The debit card accounts are setup and maintained by the service provider and are accessible by debit card service platform associated with the telephone number printed on the card.
Telecommunication platforms referred to herein as "intelligent overlay networks" comprise computer and telecommunication elements used to implement a variety of automated telecommunication services. For example, an Intelligent overlay network used to implement a debit card service typically comprises: (1) a database containing debit card account information, (2) a computer controller, (3) an ARU, and (4) a conventional telecommunication switch. As stated, intelligent overlay networks are typically designed to run automatically without human operator intervention.
However, it is often desired to provide callers with an option to connect with human operators and/or customer service personnel. For example, callers equipped with rotary telephones often require operator assistance because they cannot interact with automated platforms that respond only to DTMF signals. Furthermore, customers needing additional operating instructions or instructions spoken in different languages, often need to be connected with customer service representatives. In addition, because service providers often lock customer PINs when fraud is suspected, customers often need to connect with customer service representatives to have their PINs unlocked. These are just a few of many examples that demonstrate why it is desirable to allow customers to connect with live operators from such automated service platforms.
However, as previously stated, many services that are implemented using intelligent overlay networks are designed to operate without operator services. Further, it has proven difficult to provide conventional operator services to intelligent overlay networks because of the unique resources located within such intelligent overlay networks. Such unique resources are generally not accessible from conventional operator service platforms.
Generally, conventional operator and customer services are provided by network platforms referred to herein as "intelligent netwvorks". Typically, when operator services are desired, calls are transferred to such intelligent networks. Once a call is transferred, operators can be used to assist callers and to complete calls. However, because operator consoles within intelligent networks do not have access to unique resources within intelligent overlay networks, operators cannot adequately assist such callers.
For example, conventional intelligent networks do not have access to debit account databases located within intelligent overlay networks. Thus, even if a call is transferred from an intelligent overlay network to an intelligent network, the operator cannot complete the call because of the inaccessibility of the customer debit account balance.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for providing live operator and customer services for automated services implemented using intelligent overlay network platforms.